In the Hands of Fate
by Lucky Lulu
Summary: What if Mic’s relationship with Mac left more than a bad memory in Washington? How would the already complicated relationship of Harm and Mac be affected?
1. Chapter 1

In the Hand's of Fate

Harm/Mac romance/drama

Summary: What if Mic's relationship with Mac left more than a bad memory in Washington? How would the already complicated relationship of Harm and Mac be affected?

One

JAG HQ

Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie walked quickly through the JAG ops bullpen towards the direction of her office. Once safely inside Mac sat down behind her desk, closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

This was the second morning that she had woken up feeling this way. She thought that it was just a bug that was going around the office, but she had a slight feeling that it was a combination of the bug and the stress that the whole 'Mic' situation was finally catching up with her.

The knocking of the door, brought Mac our of her thoughts. "Enter" she called and looked up to see her best friend Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. enter the room

"Wow you actually knocked instead of just walking in I am impressed"

"Funny Mac I was actually coming to check on you, you didn't look too well as you flew by me, so I came to make sure that you were ok"

"I'm fine Harm maybe a little nauseous, I think I'm getting the bug that is going around the office but I think I will be fine"

"Ok if you're sure I was just concerned about you" he told her sincerely

"Thanks for checking on me but I'll be fine, now if you excuse me I have some cases that need by attention"

"Yes ma'am"

Lt. Harriet Sims knocked on the door "enter" came the reply from the other side

"Ma'am may I have a moment of your time" Harriet asked Mac

Mac put the pen down and looked up at Harriet "What is it Harriet?"

"Ma'am if I am say so, you don't look that well, I think you should be at home"

"Harriet thanks for the concern but I am fine"

"Ma'am…" Harriet tried again

"Harriet I feel fine at the moment but if I start feeling sick I will do something about it"

"Yes ma'am sorry to have bothered you"

"Harriet I appreciate your concern, but I need to get back to work"

"Yes ma'am" Harriet said snapping to attention and left the room

"Sir Lt. Sims would like a moment of your time"

"Send her in Petty Officer"

"You may go in Ma'am"

Harriet walked into the admirals office and stood at attention "at ease Lt, would you like to take to me about?"

"Colonel Mackenzie sir"

"What about the Colonel Lt?"

"sir if I may be blunt, the Colonel doesn't look well, I tried to talk to her and so has the Commander but she is insisting that she is fine"

"It is sweet of you to look out for the Colonel Lt. but…"

"But sir if you just look at…."

He held up his hand to stop her "But I will keep an eye on her if I think she doesn't look well I will deal with her"

"Thank you sir"

"Is that all?"

"Yes sir"

"Ok then dismissed" he said and Harriet came to attention

"Hey Mac staff meeting in five" Harm said as he stuck his head through her door later that day

Mac looked up from her work and smiled at Harm "sure just don't be late Harm"

"How can I be late to a meeting across the room?"

"I'm sure you could manage to find a way" she teased "come on if I go with you there is no chance that you can be late"

The meeting was over and for the most part Mac felt sick and queasy. She stood up to go find some peace in her office but then sat back down due to some dissness. Harm saw and was right by her side "Mac are you ok?" he asked concerned

"Dizzy" she mumbled

"Can someone get her a glass of water?"

"I'm fine Harm, I always am"

"Always how long has this been happening?"

"A few days"

Before Harm could answer the Admiral stepped in "Colonel take the rest of the day and tomorrow off, you don't have anything pressing at the moment and be back on Monday provided that you are felling better"

"Admiral…."

"Are you questing my orders Colonel?"

"No sir"

"Good, Commander drive the Colonel home I don't want any accidents caused by any dizzy spells"

"Sir…" Mac started to say as she stood up, and before she new it everything around her went black. The last thing she felt was Harm's arms around her as she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews; I hope you enjoy the next part:

Part 2

"Mac, come on Mac wake up for me" Mac heard a voice say

Slowly Mac's eyes fluttered open and Harm's face came into focus, a concerned look present "what happened?" she ask and tried to sit up but Harm stopped her

"You fainted, you gave me a scare" Harm said and Mac noticed the use of 'me' instead of us'

"I'm sorry I don't mean to scare you"

The admiral looked between two of his senior staff and noticed that they seemed to have forgotten that there were other people present in the room. He cleared his voice "change o plans commander, take the colonel to Bethesda to get checked out, then take her home. Colonel take tomorrow and Friday off and if you are feeling better return on Monday, Commander you can take the rest off the afternoon off but I need you back here first thing tomorrow"

"Yes sir"

"Colonel Do you think you can stand"

"Yes sir"

"Good everyone back to work" he ordered and officers scattered around the bullpen

"You ready marine?"

"Let's go flyboy"

Harm and Mac had been sitting in the waiting room at Bethesda for about fifteen minutes before a doctor called her in "Colonel Mackenzie"

Mac and Harm followed the doctor into a cubical "I'm Captain. Lee how can I help today?" she asked

"Well I've been feeling queasy for about a week and I've been sick a few time, had some dizzy spells and today I fainted"

"Wow that is quiet a list, can you think of anything that you might have?"

"Well I just think I have the flu and i've been under some stress in the last few months so just a combination of that"

"Well I'm going to just run a few tests to see if we can determine what is making you sick I'll be back in a few minutes"

The Admiral was walking through the bullpen on his way back to his office when Harriet stopped him "Sir is there any word on Colonel Mackenzie?"

"Not at the moment Lt. but I don't expect to hear anything for a while"

"Yes sir" Harriet said and started to get back to work

"Alright I will send this off to the lab and hopefully we will get an answer soon" Captain Lee said as she finished taking a blood sample

"Thanks Dr."

"It's my job Colonel I'll be back soon"

Once the doctor left Mac turned to Harm "you don't have to stay here, go back to work, I'll be here for a while anyway"

"Not a chance, I want to be here with you, anyway the admiral gave me the afternoon off and there is no chance that I would be spending it any were else"

"Thank you" Mac said sincerely

The doctor read Mac's results and smiled she hoped that the news that she had would be good news for the couple very much in love

"What are you smiling at Jane?" another doctor came up to her

"Just got the results for the colonel in the cubical over there hopefully it would be good news for the couple"

"The colonel and the commander?"

"Yeah why?"

"They aren't a couple, the commander was in here a few months ago for crashing his tomcat into the ocean, he has a girlfriend and the colonel came in with some of his friends and her fiancé'"

"Wow they do good impressions of a couple in love, anyway I hope she thinks it is good news"

"Hey Mac I'm just going to find the bathroom I'll be back soon"

"Ok"

Harm walked out just as the doctor was coming in "Ok colonel we have your results"

"Ok tell me"

"Good news it isn't the flu"

"Then what is it?"

"Congratulations colonel you're pregnant" The doctor said and Mac's world stopped

"Pre...pre…pregnant are you sure?"

"Positive, I take it this wasn't a planned pregnancy"

"No it wasn't I need some time to get my head around it" she paused "how far along am I?"

"Ten weeks"

"Ten weeks" Mac exclaimed "I guess with everything that had been going on in my life I didn't have time to worry about things like that"

"I'll give you a few minutes to digest this before we do an ultrasound"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure"

"I don't want anyone to know at the moment and the commander is here" she paused "what I am trying to say is that I don't want him here when we do the ultrasound I just need some time to myself to digest it"

"I'll take care of it"

"Thank you"

"Not a problem"

Captain Lee encountered Harm on his way back from the bathroom "commander the colonel asked me if I saw you if you could go to the canteen and get her some food because she missed lunch and she is hungry"

"Sound like Mac, tell her I'll be back in about ten minutes"

"Excellent"

"Well are you ready to meet your baby?" Captain Lee asked and Mac could only nod "be careful this will be cold"

Mac gasped as the gel came into contact with her skin "ok well, this is your baby you can start to make out some of the features"

A tear made its way down Mac's cheek "amazing isn't it?"

"Here you go mum, the first photo for the baby book" Captain. Lee said handing Mac the photo "I'll go and organize your discharge and you need to make an appointment with you OB/GYN for two weeks"

"I don't…."

"Commander Nina Brown"

"Thank you" Mac said and the Captain nodded and left

Mac put her hand on her abdomen "mummy loves you so much sweetie"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews hope you enjoy this part. Not much happens in this part but the next one should be up in a few days

Part 3

Mac was quiet on the drive home from the hospital, and Harm was slightly concerned. When he had got back from the bathroom Mac was already to go, but had become very quiet, she hasn't said anything since they left the hospital.

He pulled up at her building and parked the car waiting her to get out but nothing had happened, she was still sitting in his car looking out the window.

"Mac…Sarah" he asked softly and she broke out of the day dream and turned to face him.

"Oh right thanks for the lift Harm" Mac said and started to get out of the car when Harm stopped her

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine really"

"I don't believe you"

"Harm can we not do this now I am extremely tired and I just want to crawl into bed and sleep"

"Sure I'll leave it but do you mind if I come up with you I want to make sure you get there safely"

"Harm its a few flights of stairs I think I can handle it anyway I'm…."

"… A marine, yeah I know but it would make me feel better"

She smiled softly "sure"

She entered her apartment with Harm trailing behind her and walked into her bedroom to get changed, Harm stayed out in the lounge room looking around.

Her apartment looked the same as it always did, clean and spotless. "what is going on Mac" he asked himself

Mac took her time getting changed; she spent a few minutes just looking at her self in

The mirror, she wasn't showing yet. Mac placed a hand protective over her stomach.

"Mac are you ok in there" Harm's voice rang out

"Yeah I'll be out in a minute" Mac called back and quickly changed

"You took your time in there, everything ok?"

"Fine Harm, now that you have seen me up the flights of Stairs to my apartment I think it is safe for you to go, tell the admiral that I will be back on Monday"

"Mac…"

"Harm just tell the admiral ok now please leave I need to be by myself for a while I'll see you on Monday ok goodnight" Mac said and closed the door in his face, she walked to the window and made sure that Harm got in his car and drove away.

Once she was sure that he was gone she good herself set up on the couch and she took out some of the brochures that the doctor gave her

"So you're about to become a mummy…."


	4. Chapter 4

sorry that it has taken me so long to get you guys this part

Here is the next part, enjoy:

Part 4

It had been two weeks since Mac had discovered that she was pregnant. She hadn't told anyone but Harm was getting a little bit close for comfit than she would like, he kept coming and checking up on her just to make sure that the flu she had was fully gone.

Now that she was in her second trimester she new that she should start telling people about her baby soon, but Mac new that the first person that she wanted to know about her baby was Harm, she just wasn't sure how he would react to her news.

The opportunity to tell Harm came a few days later when she was at his place were they were working on a case together.

Mac and Harm had been working for a while when her stomach rumbled "Well I guess I know what that means" Harm joked

"You get dinner I'll keep working"

Twenty Minutes later Mac got nauseous at the smells that were coming from the kitchen. She stood quickly and ran to the bathroom.

Harm was by her side in a flash, rubbing her back as she empted her stomach "Are you ok Mac?"

Once the queasiness passed Mac took a few deep breaths before answering Harm I'm ok, it's just the smell got to me"

"You don't look ok, your pale I don't think you are over the flu I think you should go to the hospital, and I'll get your coat"

"Harm I'm not sick I don't need to go to the hospital"

"Mac be serious I …"

"I'm pregnant ok I don't need to go the hospital" she yelled at him

He sat back down next to Mac on the bathroom floor, both sat there silence for a few minutes before Harm spoke "Are you sure"

"I found out two weeks ago after I fainted at work"

"How are along are you?"

"Twelve weeks"

"Wow"

"Yeah wow, I'm still in shock"

"It's Brumbies?"

"No it's yours I just haven't found the right moment to tell you, of course its Mic's"

"I'm sorry this is just a shock"

"For both of us, if you will excuse me I have lost my appetite" Mac said and got her self up of bathroom floor and headed into the lounge room to grab her coat.

"Mac wait" Harm called out, as he followed her out into the lounge room just in time to walk out the door. She paused in the hall way "Harm don't I need some time to my self"

"Don't worry son, she come back they always do" an old lady said as she passed Harm in the hall way

"I hope so"

Harm arrived at work late as usual and made a beeline straight to Mac's office but bumped into her as she was on her way out "Mac can we talk?"

"No we cant I'm die in court in twenty minutes and I have do something first excuse me commander"

By the time Mac got out of court Harm was due in court and so his talk with Mac would have to wait but he put the note on her desk on his way to court.

When Harm was coming back from court he was met back Mac in the bullpen "so you think a simple note will fix everything?"

"Mac I know you are angry…"

"Oh I'm not angry I'm furious" she interrupted "furious that my best friend cant even give me his support I mean I know you hated the guy but I at least thought that you would be happy for me"

"I am happy for you Mac"

"Then act like it or at least tell me you are happy for me and the worst part is you didn't even offer your congratulations and that hurt me Harm" she finished and walked away wiping tears from her eyes

"Commander" Harm jumped at the sound of the Admirals voice

"Yes sir?"

"What did you do to the Colonel?"

"Northing I can't fix sir"

"Good and do it fast"

"Yes sir"

Now the only question that Harm had to answer was how was he going to fix the mess he made with Mac?

Mac came back from her afternoon session in court, and all she wanted to do was to hide away for the rest of the day, she was in a mood from her little fight with Harm and she was feeling sick but she had to much work to do, so even if she wanted to she couldn't go home.

She stopped short when she walked into her office. There sitting on her desk was a dozen red roses. She walked over and found a card.

She opened it and found the all to familiar hand writing

'Sarah,

I am so sorry for what I said, of course I am happy for you, and I am overjoyed

You will make the best mother there is

In case I forgot to say it sooner

Congratulations

Harm'

Mac took a moment to compose her self before she headed over to Harm's office. He hadn't seen her yet, and she took this moment to just look at him. She hadn't even realized that she had her hand over her unborn child

"Thank you for the roses" she finally said his head snapping up at the sound of her voice

"You're more than welcome and I should have said it earlier "congratulations you will make the most wonderful mother in the world" he said as he wrapped her in his arms.

As Mac had her arms around Harm she was thinking "I wish he was the father"

As Harm had Mac in his arms he was thinking "I wish I was the father"

Both were thinking the same thing but neither was willing to voice their wish.


End file.
